One Way Ticket
by FunSizedNinja
Summary: Alex and Tom head to Naples. But, along the way, they find out that someone else has other plans. xoneshot 4 now. rating may change and there may not be a pairing...you can cheer now...
1. Everyone Has Plans

_i decided to try another fic. see how this one turns out..._

000000

Deanna placed the knife on the table and stared at it. It's blade looked inviting, which worried her a little. She picked it up again and weighed it in her hands. Why did he leave it with her? He had plenty of friends, buddies he could trust for the important task he still had to do. But, no. He choose her. She would never understand his reasonings.

Kyle slid the dining room door open and watched her. "Are you seriousily considering it?" He sat in the chair across from Deanna. "Because, if you do go along with it, your just as stupid as he was."

She placed the knife carefully on the table, "I'm thinking about it. Besides, what do you care? It would cost me my life, not yours."

"Because I worry about what could happen. This is a dangerous decision. You could end up dead, or worse, in prison for the rest of your life." Kyle crossed his arms. "I think your stupid just for even considering it."

Deanna smiled slowly, "I know. But, I can't help but think, what if I did do it? And everything would turn out ok? I would never be able to live it down if I don't try. You should understand more then anyone, Kyle." She glared at him but looked back down at the knife. "It might be interesting."

Kyle shook his head, "Fine, do it. I'm going with you then."

She was shocked, "No way."

"Yes way. I'm going with you wheather you like it or not."

They sat in silence for a few moments till Deanna got to her feet, taking the knife in her hands, "Let's go then."

000000

Alex stabbed the shrimp with his fork. Jack sat across from him, picking at her salad. He watched as she carefully picked out a pecan and placed it on her napkin.

"So, anyway, I was wondering what you wanted to do this weekend?" She asked. "'Cause I was thinking maybe we could see a movie or something."

Alex smiled, "Thanks, but I already have plans with Tom."

"Oh, alright." Jack shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe next weekend."

"Are you sure? I could always cancel and go some other time." He placed his elbows on the table.

Jack shook her head and swallowed quickly, "No, it fine. Where are you going, anyway?"

"To see his brother in Naples." Alex said before taking another bite.

"Again? Didn't you go already?"

"Yeah, but we decided to go again and not cut it short this time." Alex remembered when he last went to Naples.

Jack smiled, "Sounds like fun."

Alex nodded. Little did he know that the trip to Naples would take him somewhere he hadn't planned. If he knew this before, he would probably have stayed home and taken Jack up on her offer.

000000

_short but it's just a oneshot for now. till i see what ppl think.  
r and r plz!!_


	2. At The Train Station

**sorry it took so long to update this. i have a new computer and it doesn't let me proof write on the uploaded page, so i have to wait and use my sisters computer…let's just say, it's a hassle. so, none the less, here it is.**

**hope you like it and it's sorta sticks to the original characters.**

000

Deanna sat beside cousin, Paul. They were sitting at the train station with Kyle who was kissing up to the cashier to haggle a better price on the tickets. Deanna and Paul were never really knew about each other until Paul's father, Nikolei Drevin, had died and Paul had no where else to go. He came to live with Deanna and her family. He had only been there a few months and already they were making plans for revenge.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Paul looked over at her. "I don't want to drag you into anything you don't want to do."

Deanna smiled slightly. "Of course I wanna do this. After all, Alex Rider is the reason your dad is dead. I'd do anything to make clear to him how much I hate him." She glanced over at her cousin, who was smiling.

Kyle walked back over. He sat down and watched them, "What's going on? What did I miss?"

"Nothing, Kyle. Paul was just asking me a question." Deanna folded her arms. "By the way, you got the tickets, right?"

"Yeah, right here. And you can thank me later. I made up a story about how our parents were killed in a car accident and we have to go live with an evil grandmother who treats us horribly." Kyle laughed, "I got them all at half price."

Paul and Deanna watched all the faces that passed by as they passed by. They were looking for Alex Rider. Paul had somehow tapped the phone lines and found out Alex was taking a trip with a friend. And, after convincing Deanna that Nikolei had wanted them to do it and changing his appearance, they planned everything out. It was almost flawless.

"Look, there he is." Paul pointed to a tall, blonde boy who had just climbed out of a car. "You know what to do, right?"

Deanna got to her feet and nodded, "Yeah, I know exactly what I'm doing. You just worry about yourselves." She picked up her bags. "I just hope everything goes ok…" She muttered to herself.

"Have a good trip." Jack yelled as Alex climbed out of the car.

"I will." He shouted back before he set off to find Tom. After they met in their planned meeting spot, they bought their tickets and found a spot to sit.

Tom sighed, "Hopefully, you wont have to run of again like last time. As exciting as it was watching you jump off the cliff to your death, I don't think I could take the all the nervousness again."

Alex let out a laugh. "Trust me, nothing is going to happen this time. This is going to be a normal vacation."

Suddenly, a dark haired girl trip over Tom's luggage. Her bags slid across the floor. Tom stood up quickly and helped her to her feet as Alex helped by picking up her things.

"I'm so sorry." Tom said, guiltily.

She straightened out her shirt. "It's ok, really. I'm fine. I wasn't watching where I was going." She smiled as Tom began to apologize repeatedly. After he finally stopped, she took her things from Alex.

"You have a lot of luggage. I hope you're not just going away for a break or something." Alex said.

"Oh, no. I'm actually going to live with my Dad for a while. My parent's are divorced so, you know, it's here for six months then there for six months." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm seeing the world while I'm at it."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Tom said pathetically. "It must be rough moving all the time. My parents are divorcing. I hope I don't have to go through that."

"You get use to it." She smiled. "By the way, my name's Deanna James." She stuck out her hand.

Alex shook her hand. "I'm Alex. Alex Rider. This is my friend Tom Harris."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked.

The boys nodded and they took their seats in the aisle. Deanna searched through a smaller bag and pulled out a small journal. Tom watched as she carefully wrote down a list. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a list of things I have to do once I get to my dad's house. I make one every time I head to the other home." Deanna pushed a brownish-black strand of hair out of her face.

An announcement came over the intercom, alerting everyone the train to Naples was boarding. The three picked up their bags and began walking towards the train. Deanna glanced back to make sure Kyle and Paul were right behind her.

**well, there it is. hope you liked it. it was a write-it-as-you-go-along kind of thing. anyway, there it is. **

**r & r please… and please be honest but nice while you do it.**


End file.
